


Pavus Poems

by HootHalycon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, Happy Ending, Poetry, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHalycon/pseuds/HootHalycon
Summary: just two short poems about dorian!





	1. A Mage's Mutiny

Does what he’s run away from  
Shrink compared to what’s ahead?  
The dim light  
Of the lonely castle’s only  
Library holds a mysterious glow,  
A faint ember emanating  
From the mage’s staff, his greatest reliance  
Candles, violet, amongst vivacious  
Vicious quaking of the earth  
Bespelled by broad strokes  
Shutting away sinners on other sides  
Withdrawing him from the  
Quiet, cold  
Haven of the hold  
Alone--thoughts, his only companion  
Reclusion spited through the eyes of books  
Fingers faltering against a book’s sides,  
Caring only for the title  
Never developing the stomach to open  
What may lay  
Within and  
Between  
The ink stained papers surrounding four walls


	2. Gift of the Lost

Tarnished oaths  
Sons—pushed away, by prideful loath

Meanings besmirched, twisted in the blink of an eye  
Fruitful blooms, possible harvest gone dry

What remains, who matters  
His kingdom—his name—summoned the batters

Frayed, flawed lineage, procuring a belief of a legacy  
Born into an image of unrelenting supremacy

Unfitting, unkempt, irredeemable—to be solved  
This offence, one’s demand, unresolved

Fleeing from a land of tarnish  
Trying on new branding for size; slick varnish

Covering inches upon inches of pain  
Hopes of relishing in what he could now gain

Alone, unafraid, facing the new day with pride  
Staff pulling shoulders proud, appearing faintly snide


End file.
